bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelheid Kozakura
|birthday= August 9th |age= 30 |gender= Female |height= 181 cm (5'11½") |bloodtype= O |hair= Ebony |eye= Red |quirk= Adamantine Chain |status= Alive |family= Genjo Sawatsumi (Uncle) |occupation= Chief of the Police Force |affiliation= Police Force |debut= Undebuted |image gallery= Yes |voice= }} is the Chief of the Police Force of and the niece of the Commissioner General Genjo Sawatsumi. Appearance Adelheid is a slender, curvaceous young woman who is often described as unbelievably beautiful with her ebony-black hair that she keeps it tied up in intricate braided bun at the back, pale skin and extremely distinctive ruby red almond-shaped eyes. She wears a black and white, form-fitting trench coat that is embellished by gold decoder; a black, lowsweeping cape, along with black and gold accessories, high heels and white formfitting pants resemble that of a fencers, She is also shown to wear round hoop earrings and a pair of rings on her fingers. While she was still in training She wore a standard police uniform with her hair in a braided hairstyle, however around her graduation hair reached past her shoulders in which she would later cut it short in a similar manner to her hairstyle when she operated as a officer in her youth. During her time as a officer in her teenage years she wore various a simple yet professional attires most notably outfits which consisted of a long-sleeved collared dress shirts tucked neatly into a dark blue or black business skirts with a pair of black stockings and high heeled shoes, on occasion she wore a business coat of variety colors draped over her shoulders. Around the time of her promotion to police chief Adelheid’s attire was diverse from her usual dress style as in place of her typical suit she wore a simple pair of form fitting dark blue pants, black calf-length high heel boots, a plain white shirt and a olive green trench coat that reached her mid-thighs, she also forwent wearing her hair in her usual braided bun instead decided allow it to cascade down towards her shoulders. Personality Adelheid is a stoic, and emotionally mature woman, whom is generally noted for her quiet and subdued nature. She is a woman who rarely, if ever, expresses her emotions, typically rather renaming seldom and unattached to people and objects logically finding such sentiments a hinderance in completing her mission and whatever accomplishments she seeks. This is typically portrayed in her sociable encounters where she will seldom contribute unles spoken to directly in which she will then reply in a soft voice that is emotionally balanced to not give away her thoughts nor feeling on the matter at hand something that has helped her prevail in numerous situations and usually grants her the upper hand on most occasions. While she prefers to remain unattached to the majority of people she encounters, Margaret is far from antisocial as she does hold a very small circle of friends in which she holds very dear because of these few individuals never being scornful nor spiteful towards her for her accomplishments and preferred stoicism something she is eternally grateful for. These few individuals are the main reason in which she willing and readily went along with the King of Alsa’s Behest of her enlisting in the Marines, something she realized would help her not only further her capabilities but also enable her to protect and support her dear friends. Thanks to her years spent as a Privateer, Margaret has developed a Risqué strategic plans something she states was something she picked up from her mentor who was wildly known for her barbaric and utterly insane strategies. While people would argue that her mental capacity is lacking, Margaret is in fact a highely intelligent woman who is capable of process and remembering various ideas, information, missions and strategies without repercussion, it’s thanks to her intellectual mindset that she is a panel to plan out near perfect detailed plans and set them in motion months ahead of actually being needed Synopsis Quirk and Abilities : Battles Trivia References